demigods_exposedfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Pitt
"I never wanted this Destiny, but I am stuck with it anyway, my only duty now is to keep these kids safe, and even I am not sure how I am going to do that." Andrew Pitt is now the Primordial who has replaced Tartarus. Andrew Pitt Is among one of the most unique demigods in history having a total of three parents who played a part in his birth. Summary on PreDemigods Exposed Life His mother was a demigod of Thanos, while one of his father's was the Primoridal Tartarus and the other Moros the primoridal essence of Doom. The combination of these three together produced Andrew Pitt. For almost 10 year following his birth Andrew was raised by his mother who would often leave him with a sitter who caused him great distress which ended up traumtizing him so much that he grew to hate any form of romanitic relationship. After he turned 10 his father Tartarus dragged Andrew down to Tartarus and put him through a grueling exercises and mental and physical stresses. His father hoped to train his son as a Godslayer so that Tartarus could use him to elminate the other gods and extend his realm to the mortal world as well. When Andrew was 20 years old he made a daring escape after his father had thrown him into the sea of Chaos for disobedience. Outwitting chaos by telling it was predictably going to kill or destroy him, was ejected from the Sea of Chaos and sent straight into the mortal world. Emerging from Tartarus in Los Angeles, Andrew Pitt befriended a recently reformed Drakon and named her Letum. He traveled the world for almost a month before showing up in Rome where he met rather by accident Emily McNair. It was rocky start especially after Letum wrecked Rome and went on a minor rampage, despite this minor rampage both Emily and Andrew ended up back in Tartarus. Andrew desperatly trying to avoid another confrontation with his father used a small abandoned shrines brazier to burn himself and Emily and Letum back to the mortal world where they showed up in Camp Half-blood's Dining Pavilion. Despite this they were able to get beyond the camp borders and shadow travel to London. In London they began to connect better with Emily begining to actually feel like she could learn to like Andrew. Despite this Andrew remained pretty strong against pursuing any such relationship. It was in London that they met up with Casey Anders, whom both Andrew and her shared a bond of similar pasts of hardships. Despite this all three would end up playing a big part in the breaking of a Great Phropecy and nearly five more following that. Despite this together they would banish the enemy beyond the universe, and restore the timeline back to its orginal state, however the Atlanteen deities who were not banished remained upon the earth and began again to affect the mortal world in the ways they use to before the destruction of Atlantis and Leumaria. Following this Casey Anders found her love interest and Andrew and Emily parted and went their seperate ways. But Andrew unable to get over the fact after nearly three years of being together he had to come back to her. Searching the world until he found her again, Andrew proposed to her while they stayed at the Japanese Demigod camp in Mount Fuji's crater in Japan. With roughly six months to the wedding Andrew, took Emily on a tour of year europe and was able to use his power to keep most monsters out of their way. They were married in the Notra Dome Cathedral in Paris, France and then a week later after being given an Apartment in downtown Manhatten, Andrew was able to aquir during a outing some Venom Hellstorm which fixed his shadow travel ability but streamlined the speed toward starting the prophecy that was made about him when he was born. That night he elminated his Father Tartarus, and wiped monsters from Tartarus leaving the most outer regions of Tartarus for punishment of the most horrible of mortals. Contacting his wife Emily was difficult because now he could never leave the Tartarus realm. So he brought her down and he filled the now unused area of Tartarus with a massive Palace which he orginally built for the sole purpose of them alone, but unwittingly his destruction of so many monsters also affected the mortal world as well killing over a ten million people world wide. However when mortal government discovered through the use of unknown technology, as they examined the ten million dead people, they discovered that they were not people but monster looking very similar to those found in mythology. When the technology was turned off though, those who had seen through the mist no longer needed the technology and could see through on their own. While in turn the lack of large amount of monsters meant that the world for demigods was safer, when the mortal governements examined certain people who were said to glow, and they discovered they had powers, demigods world wide became exposed. It turn Andrew Pitt is responsible for the revelation of Demigods to the mortal world. Shortly thereafter the gods departed from the earth leaving their children on their own. It is unknown if all the gods wanted this or not or if they were pulled away by other gods to force them to not make an appearance. Andrew Pitt and Emily McNair however were not pulled away and are now responsible for the protection of Demigods in the this New Dark Era of Demigods Exposed. Personality Andrew Pitt's personality is often portrayed as cautious and caring. He is also extremely protective and has a high set of morals. Andrew Pitt though also has a darker side brought on from his parental heritages, and as his prophecy continues to unfold his darker side is begining to show more and more without his own control. He has great love for Emily and at some point has wanted to have a family with her, but is reluctant to want to talk about that. Now with demigods seeking shelter from the world that has turned against them he has to play a counselor for the first time and is struggling with that aspect. Return to the Past One day, some time during the exposed era, Emily McNair decides to go up to the mortal world to get some mortal food, for a special evening for her and Andrew that night. However by strange coincedence, she runs into somone who looks exactly like Andrew, he calls her a dracnee and attacks her and ends up sending her to Tartarus. Awakening in her bed with Andrew Pitt by her side asking her why she went back to bed, she angrily smacks him and screams at him for killing her, and ruining the evening, it is not until he swears on Styx that he can't travel to the mortal world and when she mentions duplicate he claims thats impossible, as she can remember the dupilcate he sent was almost ghost like, and the one who attacked her wasn't. Eventually one of the Apollo kids is able to figure out something, if Andrew Pitt had two fathers and one mother, and was an only child that was considered to be immpossible at the very least he have to be twins. Nearly a week later Percy runs into such a twin and figures out this one is different then one he was described about, and then later Leo has a similar circumstance with another different then the other two. It reveals that Andrew was not a twin but one of four quadruplets. *Andrew Pitt: Is a mixture of powers emnating from his mother's father Thanos, and Tartarus and Moros. *( ) Pitt: Is properly a child of Thanos boosted in power by the primoridals who helped make the birth possible. *( ) Pitt: Is a Child of Tartarus and has more skill with monster manipulation and mortal manipulation than was early suggested with Andrew Pitt, but cannot make new monsters or alter them, merely control them. *( ) Pitt: Is a Child of Moros, and is powerful enough to render even gods prone to possible death. Category:Freeman23 Category:HQ